Violinist
by Ozlice101
Summary: One day Alice is strolling through town when she meets a street performer that she swears she knows. But from where? As their friendship grows secrets long forgotten about their relations are finally found.
1. Do I Know You?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters, or any songs mentioned in this fanfiction.**_

Alice Baskerville, the most bored girl in the world, was walking down the somewhat busy streets of Japan, unsure of where she was going. However, she knew that she was seeking entertainment.

As she turned a corner, an unfamiliar tune filled her mind. Even though she had never heard it before, the melody gave her a vibe as if she'd known it forever. Continuing her walk, Alice slowly realized that she was hearing the music, not thinking of it.

The brunette followed her ears until they led her to a crowded plaza. Most occupants were huddled in it's center, and those who weren't gave occasional glances in their direction. The music was coming from the crowd.

Was it a street performer? That seemed to make sense. She had to admit, they were talented.

To her somewhat disappointment the song ended, and the crowd along with it, leaving the street musician standing alone. He was a teen, only a year or two older than her fourteen year old self. His blond hair nicely matched his brown vest and underlying white shirt, along with his checkered green pants and brown boots. She was unable to see his face since he was bent over, adjusting some equipment next to him.

Alice came to a stop in front of him, watching as he finished playing with a speaker and stood. His brightly lit emerald eyes gazed into her deep violet ones, instantly entrancing her. Those eyes were familiar, but the boy was not.

She mentally shook herself, regaining her bearings. "You music sounds nice." She stated, filling the calm silence that had fallen over them.

The boy smiled greatfully. "Thank you." He replied in a high voice. "Would you like to hear another one?" He offered.

"Uh, sure." Why not?

He smiled again, bending down to pick up his electric violin before standing and placing it on his left shoulder. The bow swung around his fingers for a second before he placed it on the strings of his instrument and began playing a rather intense tune as a dubstep beat played in the background.

As he played, he moved around in a dancing motion, though not quite. Another crowd formed around him, looser now than before with more room to breathe.

Soon that song ended as well, but before he could lose anyone's attention he flicked a switch on the speaker and started up another melody. It was just as fast and difficult as the first, it was most likely by the same artist. Anyone watching him could tell he was very passionate about his music just by his expression and the way his fingers and bow moved along the violin.

Once that song as finished he gently swung the violin off of his shoulder and bowed. The crowd dwindled away slowly, some hoping that he'd play another song. Eventually just the performer and Alice were left.

The blond began putting away all his equipment, Alice watching, unsure what to do with herself for the moment. She knew it would be rude to walk away, but had no clue what to do now that he was ready to go home. Wherever it was.

"What's your name?" Alice asked as the boy stood, equipment in hands.

"Oz. Oz Vessalius." He announced, a kind of pride glimmering in his eyes. "You?"

"Alice Baskerville."

Oz smiled. "That's a nice name." A thought seemed to suddenly enter his mind before he questioned, "Would you like to see my house?"

"S-sure." Alice replied, slightly surprised by the question. She didn't normally get asked to come to someone's home.

Motioning with his head to Alice to follow, Oz made his way through the streets toward his house. Alice diligently followed behind him, taking little notice of anything except for the teen in front of her.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him, but she had no recollection of anyone with musical talent, much less such a good one at that. He could be a professional with the way he played so soulfully, and how he truly seemed to enjoy the songs he played.

Soon they were directly in front of his house. It was a modest building, with only one story to it. Oz knocked on the door three times, making it seem like a secret combination to gain access to the building. A man with seaweed-like black hair opened the door, smiling down at the blond before him.

"Hello Oz." He greeted. Noticing the girl behind him he asked, "Who's your new friend?"

Oz smiled at Alice and gently pushed her towards the man. "Gilbert, this is Alice. Alice, this is my valet, Gilbert."

The two shook hands and Gilbert offered a pleased smile. "Nice to meet you Alice." He said.

"You too." Alice replied.

Gilbert moved to the side to allow the two teens inside then shut the door and followed them into the living room. The living room was a medium sized room with a couch in front of an unlit fireplace and a love seat off to the right underneath a bright window. Against the left wall was a rather large bookcase filled to the brims with all kinds of books.

Oz set down his violin case next to the fireplace and sat on the couch, beckoning for Alice to join him. She sat on his right, feeling out of place in such a new environment. Gilbert sat down on the love seat, pulled out a novel and began reading idly.

"Would you like anything?" Oz asked politely.

"Oh, no thanks." Alice replied.

Oz nodded then sighed. "Gil, i'm bored!" He whined, leaning onto the back of the couch and swinging his head back childishly.

"Well what would you like to do?" Gilbert questioned, not bothering to shift his gaze from his book.

"I don't know!" Oz whined again. He looked at Alice and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Alice took a minute to respond, stunned by the sudden question. "Uh…I was kinda hoping i'd get to hear more of your violin." She admitted. She wouldn't mind listening to him all day.

Oz smiled. "If that's the case then why don't you come to my next concert?" He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small purple flyer, which he handed to Alice.

"You play at concerts?" Alice marveled.

The boy smiled wider and nodded.

"Then why would you play on the street?"

"Waiting for the concerts to come around takes forever. I want people to hear my music, so I play out in the open for everyone to hear. Also, it's good advertising." He explained, adding in the last part with playful smirk.

Alice laughed a bit at his antics. "Sure, i'll be there. When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Alright, then." Alice stood up. "I'd better get going." She said.

Oz stood up as well. "See you there." He held out his hand, which Alice shook.

"You too."

 **First chapter done! Hope everyone likes it so far. I just think Oz would be a great violin player if he played in the anime/manga. Reviews = fast chapter updates.**

 ** **P.S... the songs that Oz played are: Lindsey Stirling's songs Elements and Electric Daisy Violin. Anyone have any requests for other songs?****


	2. The Concert

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **I used Len Kagamine from Vocaloid's outfit for the costume, I thought it would look cool.**

Alice made her way through the halls of the concert building, headed towards the backstage area. Before she'd left Oz's place he gave her a backstage pass so she could see him before the performance. She finally found the correct door, flashed her pass to the security guard and walked inside. After asking an attendant for directions, she found Oz's room to the far right.

Just as she was about to knock Oz opened the door, a wide smile plastered on his face. "You're here!" He cried happily as he gave her a hug.

"I told you i'd be here." Alice said as he pulled away.

"I know, i'm just excited." Oz explained. He took Alice's hand and pulled her inside the room.

His electric violin was sitting on a table, shining from the polish it'd just been cleaned with. The chair in front of the table was layered with clothes and accessories.

Oz noticed Alice staring at the chair and said, "That's the costume they want me to wear. It's a little over-the-top for my taste though."

"Ah."

"Oh, I like your outfit by the way." Oz complimented, looking up and down her red flowing dress that fell to her mid thigh. She wore a matching red choker, red fingerless gloves, and black heels.

Alice smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Oz shifted his weight anxiously and glanced over at his costume. "I should really get changed…"

"Then change. I'll be waiting outside." Alice said, taking a step towards the door.

"Okay." Oz opened the door for her, and before he closed it said, "Be out in a minute."

~~~One Minute Later~~~

"Ready!" Oz called through the door.

"Okay!" Alice yelled back.

The blond stepped out, wearing what looked like a dj outfit at first glance. He had on black knee shorts rimmed with gold, and had two belts on, both hanging down in the back. His boots were knee high and black, all except for a strip of gold at the top; perfectly matching his elbow length gloves with the same pattern. A sleeveless white shirt with a large collar clung to his figure, showing off his lean muscles.

"It looks suits you." Alice commented as Oz spun around once to show her the whole outfit.

"You think so?" He asked.

The brunette smiled. "Yeah."

"So when do you go on?" She wondered, looking inside the dressing room at Oz's violin.

"In ten minutes." He replied. "I'm supposed to be practicing."

"Then practice." Alice said. "What are you playing?"

"Two songs. The first is Zi-zi's journey, then i'll play moon trance." Oz answered. He picked up his violin and waved Alice in after him. When they were both inside the room with the door closed he played a fairly difficult snippet from one of the melodies. His fingers were a blur as they rushed to meet all the required notes, the bow moving very calmly in comparison.

"Wow, that looks hard." Alice marveled.

"Not really. There are a few tricks I use to make it easier, and that's the hardest part I need to play."

Just then a stagehand came poked his head in the door and informed them, "Show starts in 5."

Oz smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you."

The man nodded before returning to whatever he'd just been doing.

Oz sighed and put down his violin. "I'll show you where your seat is."

"You reserved me a seat?"

"Of course."

Alice got a place in the middle of the front row , almost directly in front of here Oz would be performing. She sat and waited patiently until her friend walked onto the stage.

Immediately the entire place erupted with applause that swelled when Oz lifted a hand and waved to the crowd. He stopped in the middle of the stage and several seconds later the crowd quieted down. Oz placed his violin on his shoulder and the dubstep began playing in the background.

The song started out a lot slower than the other songs Alice had heard him play. As the chorus started it picked up a little bit of speed, the rhythm becoming playful and energetic. Some parts were fast and barely distinguishable and others were slow and sweet. Every step he took as he danced perfectly matched the beat of the dubstep and he seemed to effortlessly complete the motions in perfect precision.

Suddenly, the song became faster, and Alice realized that this part of the song was the snippet Oz had played for her backstage. Soon the piece moved on to the first bridge, Oz's movement transitioned from fast to a blur every few seconds. Alice had no clue how he managed to learn all those songs and be so good at them; especially when he was doing another task at the same time that demanded his attention just as much.

Oz stopped playing his instrument, letting the dubstep take over for ten second before he began playing the chorus again. As he played the chorus the entire crowd clapped in usion, and Alice guessed the clapping was a collaborative part of the melody. Oz's dance became more bouncy, now matching the beat of the clapping; which was double the speed of the original beat. Even with the increased speed, he somehow managed to maintain his grace.

The second bridge began, and the clapping stopped. Once again Oz began playing so fast his fingers couldn't be seen; though they did slow for brief moments throughout the bridge. After he'd played through it he replayed the slow final part of it, drawing out the last note as the song ended.

The crowd bursted with applause, the sound hurting Alice's ears. Oz tucked the violin under his arm and bowed slightly. He then placed the violin back on his shoulder and the dubstep begun again. Ten seconds in the crowd quieted down, right about when Oz started playing a slow and slightly creepy tune, always stopping after only a few notes. He replayed the part again, this time higher than before.

Oz stopped playing for a few seconds, the dubstep swelling to fill the sudden silence. He began again, his violin barely being heard over the dubstep. It slowly grew louder until the sounds were reversed, the violin almost drowning out the dubstep. He played the chorus, and instead of dancing he moved his torso every time his bow changed direction, giving his movement a soulful yet energetic appearance. Once again Oz played the creepy part, diving straight into the first bridge, which was a consistent flow of quick notes that slowly rose in pitch until Oz slowed down, though not by much.

Alice wasn't sure what he did, but suddenly Oz's violin made an electrostatic noise; not like he messed up, but like he was playing with a dj set; not a violin. He repeated the sound before playing several notes that led back into the chorus; repeating twice and going into a small snippet of high pitched notes that intertwined with the chorus again, this time without the accompaniment of the dubstep. The only sound that remained other than the violin was the beat to help him keep in rhythm.

That song ended as well, and the crowd was even louder than before; if that was even possible. Alice was surprised she hadn't gone deaf yet, and wondered how Oz was faring since he was right next to the speakers that blared the dubstep.

Oz bowed once more and walked backstage. Alice was quick to follow, catching Oz handing his violin off to someone.

"Hi." She greeted. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." Oz smiled.

Alice wondered, "How are your ears not damaged? I feel like I'm half deaf."

Oz laughed. "My headphones are noise canceling. Everything is so loud I can hear loud and clear even through these." He explained, tapping one side of the headphones.

"Ah."

"You know, for my next performance I'm thinking out writing a song myself." Oz said as he pulled off his headset.

"That would be cool." Alice replied.

"Gil's the one who gave me the idea." Oz informed his friend.

"Hey Oz..." Alice started.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could maybe teach me how to play the violin?"

Oz smiled. "Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Really?" Alice marveled.

"Yeah, of course. Wanna come over my house later after dinner and we can start then?" He offered.

"That sounds great. Thanks." Alice said as she hugged Oz.

He returned her embrace. "So I guess I'll see you later." He said.

Alice pulled away. "Yep, see you later.

 **Yay, done! In case someone missed it the Lindsey Stirling songs used in this story were Moon Trance and Zi-zi's journey. Next time I'll be using the OST Will and possibly Contractor. Until next chapter!**


	3. Tutoring

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

Alice dropped by her house to change into some jeans and a red shirt before heading over to Oz's. She was going to learn to play the violin! After an impatient half an hour she arrived at the building.

Oz had been standing outside on the porch waiting for her, and waved once he he noticed her. Alice waved back, noticing he was wearing the same outfit as the day she met him on the streets performing.

"Ready to get started?" Oz asked excitedly as she stepped onto the porch.

"Of course." Alice replied.

"Alright then." Oz led Alice into the living room where Gilbert was setting up a sheet music stand. Once done he sat on the couch and picked up a novel to read.

Oz picked up his violin and showed Alice how to hold it properly then handed it to her. She placed it on her shoulder like she'd seen the blond do.

"You need to be able to hold the violin in place with only your chin. That's how I can dance and play." Oz explained. He pressed down gently on her head, the action telling her to hold the pressure when he let go. He did the same with her shoulder, pressing upwards.

Oz then backed away and said, "Drop your left hand." Alice obeyed, the violin staying in place. Alice smiled, proud of her progress.

Her teacher smiled as well. "Good job!" He praised. "You can put your hand back." Alice grabbed onto the thin part of the violin again, resting it on the crook of her thumb like Oz taught her to.

"This is the song I'll teach you first." Oz said as he pulled a pocket watch out of his vest pocket. When he opened the device a nostalgic tune began to play. The tune, like Oz, was eerily familiar. Somehow she knew its title; Lacie. When he shut the watch Alice snapped out of her thoughts.

For the next hour Oz slowly taught Alice the song, bit by bit engraving it in her memory. By the end of their first class Alice had managed to learn the whole thing. To celebrate, Oz talked Gilbert into bringing them to get some ice cream.

At the ice cream place Oz seemed deeply in thought, occasionally taking a bite of his ice cream. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision.

"Alice?" He called.

Alice looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to perform with me sometime?"

"Do you think I'm good enough?" Alice wondered.

"Well, of course. I've been wanting to play a duet for awhile...and I just wanted to know if you wanted to." Oz explained.

Alice smiled. "If you're okay with it then I'm in."

Oz smiled as well. "Great."

"So what's the song?"

 **Hey guys! I'm ending it here so next chapter's concert is a surprise. Actually, there's gonna be 5 songs, and this story ends next time! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I'm back! Who's ready for the finale, cause I sure am!**


End file.
